Freckled
by gothy65
Summary: A tale of the twins and their closeness. Short little oneshot.


**Freckled**

Twice in one night. It was a rare thing, but it happened. Papa would go through out rooms and pick one of us, and sometimes, he'd pick two.

It was usually us. Usually me and my brother.

I remember one night when he and I were sitting next to each other in our bed and playing Go Fish. Yeah, we played Go Fish, even when we were nineteen. It brought back memories and we got competitive. It was just something we did for fun.

"You got any 16s?" He'd ask me, and I'd chuckle and hand over my two threes, as if that was exactly what he was asking for. And he'd grin his freckled smile and set down his four-set of threes or hearts. We didn't have ESP, we were just brothers. That's what people don't get about twins... They're just best friends, not psychic.

He was my best friend.

Anyway. We never noticed papa sitting there, watching us play and giggle in our teenage selves. I had climbed up into my twin's lap before long, and was curled up on him, kissing his bare, freckled chest. I could see him twitch and bit his lip, and lean back on freckled palms. Like always, he'd lean onto one palm more than the other and lift his left hand up to run through my hair.

I'd smile and kiss more, and start to use my tongue. And papa would just watch, until my brother's darker eyes turned to the man, and he gasped. A blush was on his freckled cheeks, but the fear was more clear than the embarrassment.

I remember nearly falling off the bed because of how afraid I was. But I clutched to the black blankets and pulled myself back up, hand finding his knee at one point.

And he walked in. He closed the door and we knew what we were going to get. We knew the 'punishment'. He did it to us the most. He liked us best. More than all of our brothers and sister. I watched as his freckled hand touched my brother's freckled cheek. And I watched as he slipped onto our bed and took my spot on his lap and kissed him hard and long. It was scary, and I hated that I was used to it. I hated that the fact that his hips grinding against my brother's made me tense up in my pants. But most of all I hated the whine my brother gave as his hand found mine.

And soon he had us both pinned, both at the same time. Kissing us all over. We loved out papa... that was why we let him do this. He liked to do this... just like I liked other boys and my brother liked other girls. He liked us like we liked each other... and so we let him suck and bite and claw.

But it was over faster when he did us both at the same time. And he kissed us goodnight and turned the light out as he left.

I looked to my brother, chewing my lip as I noticed the five or spades stuck on his rising and falling, freckled chest. He reached a shaking hand out and pulled it off, and then pressed my lips to his moonlit, freckled lips.

"I love you..." I heard him hiss, and I curled close to him, pressed onto him, our sweat mingling in the pile of freckles that we were. I watched his dark eyes fill up with tears as he stared out at the full moon, and I wiped them away, and kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

Twice in one night. It was a rare thing, but it happened. Papa would go through out rooms and pick one of us, and sometimes, he'd pick two.

It was usually us. Usually me and my brother.

I remember one night when he and I were sitting next to each other in our bed and playing Go Fish. Yeah, we played Go Fish, even when we were nineteen. It brought back memories and we got competitive. It was just something we did for fun.

"You got any 16s?" He'd ask me, and I'd chuckle and hand over my two threes, as if that was exactly what he was asking for. And he'd grin his freckled smile and set down his four-set of threes or hearts. We didn't have ESP, we were just brothers. That's what people don't get about twins... They're just best friends, not psychic.

He was my best friend.

Anyway. We never noticed papa sitting there, watching us play and giggle in our teenage selves. I had climbed up into my twin's lap before long, and was curled up on him, kissing his bare, freckled chest. I could see him twitch and bit his lip, and lean back on freckled palms. Like always, he'd lean onto one palm more than the other and lift his left hand up to run through my hair.

I'd smile and kiss more, and start to use my tongue. And papa would just watch, until my brother's darker eyes turned to the man, and he gasped. A blush was on his freckled cheeks, but the fear was more clear than the embarrassment.

I remember nearly falling off the bed because of how afraid I was. But I clutched to the black blankets and pulled myself back up, hand finding his knee at one point.

And he walked in. He closed the door and we knew what we were going to get. We knew the 'punishment'. He did it to us the most. He liked us best. More than all of our brothers and sister. I watched as his freckled hand touched my brother's freckled cheek. And I watched as he slipped onto our bed and took my spot on his lap and kissed him hard and long. It was scary, and I hated that I was used to it. I hated that the fact that his hips grinding against my brother's made me tense up in my pants. But most of all I hated the whine my brother gave as his hand found mine.

And soon he had us both pinned, both at the same time. Kissing us all over. We loved out papa... that was why we let him do this. He liked to do this... just like I liked other boys and my brother liked other girls. He liked us like we liked each other... and so we let him suck and bite and claw.

But it was over faster when he did us both at the same time. And he kissed us goodnight and turned the light out as he left.

I looked to my brother, chewing my lip as I noticed the five or spades stuck on his rising and falling, freckled chest. He reached a shaking hand out and pulled it off, and then pressed my lips to his moonlit, freckled lips.

"I love you..." I heard him hiss, and I curled close to him, pressed onto him, our sweat mingling in the pile of freckles that we were. I watched his dark eyes fill up with tears as he stared out at the full moon, and I wiped them away, and kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

--

_It's never mentioned in the anime; but I always thought that the Hitachiin's were freckley. They are ginger after all._


End file.
